Proyecto: ReiAzuka
by cloud fox
Summary: un proyecto no muy lindo, alto grado de sexoyuri... y el destino o la venganza


**º Historia: Vals negro y su hermana.**

**º Corrección y arreglos ortográficos: Cloud fox**

**Advertencia: este fic contiene alto grado de sexualidad y frases, palabras, términos no aptos para menores de 18 años… Evangelion no es Del Ariel ni MIo ni de su Hermana, es de Gainax, la empresa mas caga de la mente que conocemos… Hizo FLCL... **

No había sido uno de los mejores días para Asuka, odiaba las pruebas de sincronización mas que ninguna cosa en el mundo, el estar metida dentro de un cápsula de simulación por horas sumergida en el LCL acatando las ordenes de Ritsuko era algo tedioso y aburrido, lo único en que pensaba era en darse un ducha, secarse y salir lo mas rápido posible. Se saco su traje de piloto en el vestuario, por lo menos no debía quitarse ni sostén ni pantaletas, eso al menos era algo menos para hacer, recogió su toalla roja de su casillero y se metió en el cuarto de duchas. Dentro, de la tercera regadera ya se estaba duchando Rei Ayanami, se mantenía bajo la lluvia, con el rostro levantado hacia la regadera y los ojos cerrados. Asuka no tenia ganas de quedarse mucho tiempo bajo el agua, simplemente se dio una ducha rápida, quitándose los restos del LCL de su piel, cuando se sintió limpia, cerro el agua, se envolvió con la toalla, salio de la regadera y se encamino hacia el lavamanos, absorbió agua directamente de la canilla y empezó a hacer gárgaras con ella, pudo oír como Rei cerraba su ducha y el chirrido de la puerta cuando salio de la regadera, no le presto mucha atención, pero al escupir el agua noto en el espejo que Rei estaba a su lado, recogiendo agua de la canilla con sus manos, completamente desnuda, Asuka se quedo de una pieza mirándola enojada.

Asuka- ¿que te sucede niña modelo, te gusta exhibirte- Rei no se dio por enterada, contesto suavemente.

Rei – no tengo nada que tu no hayas visto

Asuka -podrías tener un poco de pudor y cubrirte un poco

Rei no le hizo mucho caso, siguió con sus quehaceres higiénicos, mientras Asuka se retiraba hacia los vestuarios, se encontraba poniéndose unos jeans cuando Rei entro al cuarto, desnuda como estaba.

Asuka murmuro algún insulto en alemán y continuo vistiéndose, Rei empezó por ponerse las pantaletas, cuando Asuka dijo algo en alemán en vos alta y se le acerco.

Asuka – eres el ser mas desvergonzado que he conocido y deberías aprender lo que es el pudor niña modelo- al tiempo que le hablaba, le señalaba con un dedo, y sin proponérselo se lo apoyo sobre un seno por una fracción de segundo, Rei se quedo tiesa, se puso colorada, y como sintiendo vergüenza por primera vez, se cubrió los pechos con manos y el sostén echo una pelota de tela. Asuka se dio vuelta, se puso a su vez el sostén, una polera y salio del vestuario, mientras Rei seguía petrificada en este.

A medida que Asuka regresaba a casa de Misato, la escena del vestuario empezó a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, lo que le llamaba la atención fue la actitud de Rei cuando la toco en el seno, no tuvo una intención sexual, pero la reacción de Rei le indicaba que esta jamás había sentido tacto en lugares como ese. Sonrió al pensar en la turbación que exhibió Rei por algo tan pequeño y casual como ello, Asuka por su parte, de haber pensado que alguien la tocaba con segundas intenciones, hubiera golpeado al desgraciado, o desgraciada, pero Rei no mostró poder de reacción, volvió a sonreír al pensar que podría tener a la niña modelo a sus pies, el amor lesbico no le era desconocido, en la universidad , en Alemania, había sido iniciada en las artes de Safo por sus compañeras, hasta seis o siete años mayores que ella, ahora se regocijaba pensando que podría doblegar bajo su voluntad a la odiosa Rei, bajo un hechizo que ella podría manejar muy bien, se detuvo frente a una cabina telefónica, para dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora a Misato

Asuka – llegare muy tarde, si necesitas encontrarme, utiliza el beeper-

Luego de esto, se encamino hacia el departamento de Rei, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Durante una media hora se quedo esperando frente al edificio, este le daría tiempo a Rei para llegar a su departamento si se había retrasado, como el tiempo paso sin que ella apareciera, cruzo la calle decididamente hacia el departamento. Subió por el ascensor, y tranquilamente llego hasta la puerta, toco el viejo timbre y espero, el edificio parecía descuidado, pero no estaba tan mal.

Rei abrió la puerta y se encontró con Asuka cara a cara

Rei- ¿que quieres?

Asuka- solo te visito, como una buena amiga- Rei se quedo mirándola, con su habitual expresión de nada. El tono de voz de Asuka era decididamente burlón

Asuka-¿no me invitas a pasar? Rei dio un paso al costado y dejo a Asuka entrar, la visión del apartamento de Rei la desalentó un poco, un par de sillas, un mesa, con una botella de agua, un rollo de vendas y unas pastillas junto a un vaso, una cama de metal cerca de la ventana, que tenia la cortina cerrada.

Rei- ¿que deseabas?

Asuka – solo disculparme, un chico o una chica bonita desnuda siempre me pone nerviosa

Rei seguía tan ensimismada como siempre, pero de repente volteo el rostro y se puso colorada, Asuka se sentó junto a la mesa, midiendo las reacciones de Rei.

Rei ¿bonita?

Asuka – bonita, eso dije, acaso no te lo dicen seguido, pensé que te lo dirían seguido en la calle.

Rei continuaba con la vista al costado Asuka se levanto y la rodeo desde atrás mientras seguía hablando

Asuka – una niña como tu debe escucharlo seguido ¿no? - Asuka se acerco por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura, se apretó contra ella, Rei pareció estremecerse, Asuka empezó a hablarle al oído

Asuka – te excitaste cuando te toque el pecho ¿no es así- Rei no decía nada, sus mano tomaron las de Asuka, que pensó intentaría separarse, pero no hizo nada, con una sonrisa Asuka comenzó a levantar sus manos y lentamente le rodeaba los senos a Rei, esta parecía petrificada, pero sus respiraciones se hicieron mas lenta y largas, Asuka comenzó a morderle una oreja, al tiempo que masajeaba los pechos de Rei

Asuka – ¿jamás te habían echo esto verdad- Rei seguía dura como una estatua, no comprendía bien que le sucedía, pera incapaz de controlarse, empezó a temblar, le costaba mantenerse en pie, lentamente se fue apoyando sobre Asuka, que había metido una mano por el escote de su camisa y masajeaba su seno derecho mas íntimamente, al tiempo que suavemente besaba su cuello. Asuka por fin logro liberar el seno de Rei del sujetador, ahora palpaba claramente el pezón de Rei, estaba duro como una roca, Rei sentía que su seno ardía. Sintió que Asuka empezó a empujarla hacia la cama, algo en su interior parecía pedirle a gritos que se apresurara, cada vez le costaba mas mantenerse de pie, al tiempo que un tibio liquido humedecían sus pantaletas. Asuka maniobro de manera de sentarse un poco detrás de Rei, sacó su mano del escote de Rei, la hizo acostarse por completo, había logrado lo que quería, la visión de una Rei excitada, con el pelo revuelto, la camisa desalineada, era lo que había ido a buscar, sonrío al empezar a desabotonar la camisa de la primera elegida, la abrió suavemente, dejando a la vista el sostén blanco, cubriendo solo uno de los senos de Rei, el otro pecho parecía elevarse altivo, un poco por la presión que el sostén había bajo el. Asuka se éxito ante esa visión, tomo las manos de Rei y la atrajo hacia si, le dio un beso de labios al tiempo que le sacaba la camisa, Rei dejaba a su compañera hacer lo que quisiera, jamás la habían tocado o besado siquiera, y una marejada de sensaciones desconocidas parecía brotar de su cuerpo

Asuka volvió a contemplarla, la atrajo nuevamente y la volvió a besar, al tiempo que le desabrochaba el sostén, Asuka la libero de sus labios y dejo caer el sostén a la cama, se separo un poco y suavemente se quito la blusa y luego el sostén, desabrocho su pantalón y bajo el cierre, se lo quito lentamente, le agradaba la manera en que Rei la miraba fijamente, se saco sin prisas las pantaletas, dejando a la vista un cuidado bello rojizo, se sentó nuevamente en la cama, a la altura de las rodillas de Rei, acaricio suavemente el muslo carnoso y levanto la falda de Rei despacio con ambas manos, dejo lentamente las húmedas pantaletas de Rei a la vista, sonrío al notar los fluidos de Rei casi empapando la braga y sus muslos, se la quito tiernamente, Rei tenia un desordenado pelambre tan azul como su pelo escondiendo su vulva, ambas estaban mirándose fijamente, Asuka se acerco nuevamente a Rei y la beso de nuevo, ahora introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Rei, luego empezó a acomodar su cuerpo de manera de acostarse sobre Rei, una vez logrado esto, empezó a besar el cuello, y continuo bajando hasta hallar un pezón, lo beso, lo lamía, lo mordía, notando las contracciones y espasmos de Rei a sus acciones, empujo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Rei y las separo un poco, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia la entrepierna de Rei y sus dedos empezaron a masajear los labio mayores por fuera, Rei se sacudió con furia y jadeando, pero Asuka la empujo contra la cama y empezó a succionar un pecho. Rei se contorsionaba en todas direcciones, Asuka introdujo un dedo dentro de la vagina de Rei, la humedad de la chica era terrible, rápidamente introdujo dos dedos mas, Rei grito, pero Asuka no se detuvo, continuaba moviendo su mano haciendo que sus dedos entraran y salieran cada vez mas rápido, hasta que Rei tuvo un furioso orgasmo, la niña de pelo azul parecía saltar en la cama mientras jadeaba, Asuka, sin sacar sus dedos de la vulva de Rei le acariciaba un pecho con su mano libre.

Asuka -ya, ya, niña modelo, tranquila, apenas empezamos- Rei parecía calmarse, Asuka aun movía lentamente los dedos en el interior de Rei, luego suavemente los saco, Rei respiraba agitadamente, Asuka volvió a besar un pecho y luego mas abajo, se detuvo unos segundos en el ombligo, luego pareció arrastrar la nariz por el bello pubico de Rei, levanto la vista y casi desde la entrepierna de Rei la miro, Rei permanecía tranquila ahora, con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era mas calmada, Asuka soplo suavemente sobre la vulva de Rei, haciendo que esta se arqueara sobre la cama, viendo la reacción, Asuka poso sus labios sobre el coño de Rei, provocando mas contorsiones y jadeos de la chica de pelo azul, Asuka sentía que ella misma se excitaba cada vez mas al contemplar las reacciones que provocaba, y sin ninguna piedad empezó a succionar la concha de Rei, haciendo que esta empezara a gritar, de repente se detuvo, empezó a subir y beso a la agitada Rei

Asuka- quieres que me detenga- Rei nada decía, solo respiraba agitadamente, Asuka volvió a introducir tres dedos en el coño de Rei.

Asuka- que prefieres, esto o que te chupe- Rei, que al sentir los dedos de la pelirroja en su interior se había abrazado de ella, movió apenas sus labios.

Asuka- ¿que quieres, que te meta la mano o te chupe?

Rei- chu...

Asuka- que quieres- pregunto y introduciendo sus dedos casi hasta los nudillos, Rei se abrazo más fuerte de ella

Rei- chup...

Asuka- OK- y casi salvajemente retiro los dedos, Rei grito. Asuka bajo nuevamente y empezó a chupar, introducir su lengua y morder cariñosamente la concha de Rei, esta cabalgaba en la cama, hasta que inconscientemente rodeo la cabeza de Asuka con sus piernas y las cruzo por detrás, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban el pelo de la pelirroja, Asuka cambio el blanco de su lengua y con ella rodeo el enrojecido clítoris de Rei, provocándole el segundo y feroz orgasmo de la noche, a medida que Rei dejaba de retorcerse, liberaba a Asuka entre sus piernas, Asuka observaba complacida, había logrado lo que quería, Rei estaba a sus pies.

Asuka- date vuelta- Rei aun agitada le obedeció, dejando su culo a la vista, Asuka se monto sobre las nalgas de Rei, se acostó sobre ella, y pasando su mano entre ambas empezó a masturbarse, ella acabaría, pero no dejaría que Rei la hiciera tener un orgasmo, Asuka sola lo lograría, no hizo falta mucho, Asuka estaba excitada de verdad y en pocos minutos tuvo un fuerte orgasmo, humedeciendo el culo de Rei con sus jugos. Se levanto tranquilamente, y investigando llego al baño, era tan simple como el resto del departamento. Tomo un shampoo barato y se ducho rápidamente, volvió a la cama, Rei la miraba, su cara había recuperado su expresión de nada, Asuka se vistió rápido, pellizco una nalga de Rei y se encamino a la puerta.

Asuka- la pasamos bien, niña modelo, pórtate bien con migo y tal vez lo repitamos- sin despedirse paso el umbral y de un golpe cerro la puerta, cuando salio a la calle, respiro el aire caliente del eterno verano, y se encamino hacia el departamento de Misato.

Rei agotada como nunca, rápidamente se quedo dormida.

En una habitación de un departamento, a doce calles de allí, una mujer apago la pantalla de su ordenador y lanzo un silbido, ella tenía acceso a cámaras en las habitaciones de todos los elegidos, pensó que alguna vez vería algo como esto, pero jamás se le cruzo por la mente que Asuka y Rei...

Tomo una grabadora y dicto en ella, como siempre hacia cuando tenia algunas de sus brillantes ideas

-anotación, encontrados conejillos para el experimento feromonas, dos, mañana iniciar contacto urgente con la primera elegida, realizar exámenes de sangre y iniciar movimientos hacia un ambiente común, solicitar permiso al comandante-.

Ritsuko dejo la grabadora a la vista, se encamino hacia su cuarto, preguntándose cuanto tendría que masturbarse para conciliar el sueño.

La mañana para Asuka fue normal, estaba acostumbrada a dormirse tarde y levantarse temprano, su cara indicaba claramente cansancio, pero sus gruñidos habituales lograron callar cualquier pregunta de Shinji o Misato, faltando minutos para las siete treinta ella y Shinji salieron hacia la escuela.

A pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, para Rei la mañana también era normal, se había despertado cerca de las seis de la mañana, boca abajo y sin ninguna prenda cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo, el aroma a sexo lo invadía todo, pero ella simplemente se fue a la ducha, tomo un baño caliente, se vistió y partió hacia la escuela, o lo intento, ya que en el preciso instante en que abría la puerta, su beeper llamaba, sin mostrar emoción alguna leyó el mensaje que le enviaba Ritzuko " preséntate urgente en mi consultorio", Rei simplemente dejo su portafolios sobre la desecha y aun húmeda cama y se dirigió hacia los cuarteles de NERV.

La mañana paso lentamente para Asuka, su deseo de ver como se comportaba Rei durante la clase se vio truncada por que Rei jamás apareció, a la pelirroja se le ocurrieron las ideas mas descabelladas, imágenes de Rei masturbándose, introduciéndose cosas o simplemente acostada aun en su lecho se le venían a la mente ¿cuanto la abría afectado lo que hicieron la noche anterior, ahora, pensándolo mejor, Asuka comprendió que para la inexperimentada y autista Rei, la salvaje noche de sexo debió ser como una tromba difícil de explicar, la chica de pelo azul estaba completamente subyugada a las sensaciones que sintió, tal vez, por primera vez. Asuka encontró esto más complaciente aun.

-tranquila, Rei, durara unos minutos- Rei se encontraba en un consultorio auxiliar de Ritzuko, junto a la doctora, Misato, Maya, y tres chicas mas, Ritzuko informo que necesitaba esta vez un litro de sangre de Rei, esta se encontraba ahora recostada en una camilla, mientras estaba conectada a la maquina que extraía el fluido de su brazo, Ritzuko y Misato charlaban como las viejas amigas que eran, cuando no tenían diferencias de opiniones. Maya solamente escuchaba a sus superiores hablar de estupideces, como cosas de moda, o recuerdos de tal o cual chico de la universidad, no comprendía que hacían las otras tres chicas, no conocía bien sus nombres, pero alguien las había bautizado como MAGI II, debido a que ellas todo lo sabían, se enteraban de todos los chismes y lo hacían correr con una velocidad asombrosa, pensó que Ritzuko o Misato las reprenderían. En lugar de ello, Ritzuko simplemente pregunto ¿como la pasaste anoche Maya- esta sorprendida, contesto la verdad, había llegado cansada del trabajo, ni siquiera comió, simplemente se baño y se fue a dormir, Ritzuko repitió la pregunta a Misato, quien contesto que ella si comió y luego de observar algunos informes en la cama, se quedo dormida, Ritzuko pregunto inocentemente a Rei como había pasado la noche.

-Bien, no pude dormir como siempre- Rei contesto como si nada

¿por que- pregunto aun mas inocentemente Ritzuko

-Asuka no me dejaba dormir- Misato pregunto por que, imaginando que la segunda elegida abría ido a casa de Rei a reprocharle algo.

-por que no dejaba de besarme, tocarme, o lamerme- el silencio en la sala era ensordecedor, cinco chicas se habían quedado con la boca abierta, Ritzuko fingía sorpresa.

¿a que te refieres-

-a eso, vino a mi departamento, me empezó a abrasar, luego me desnudo, se desnudo ella y empezó a tocarme y besarme-

¿Donde te toco- la vos de Misato era casi un hilo por lo delgada, maya estaba colorada como un tomate y las chicas detrás escuchaban atentamente.

-el cuello, la oreja, los pechos, mi entrepierna- Rei parecía explicar lo mas normal del mundo.

-te beso-

-si-

¿Donde?

-en la oreja, los pechos, y mi entrepierna-

-¿Y a ti te gusto-

-si mucho, me dio lastima que parara-

Ritzuko se volvió hacia Misato – esto debemos informarlo, Misato asintió, no sabia como podía ser tomado esto por los comandantes, debía hablar con Asuka también. La bolsa con la sangre de Rei estaba lista, desconecto a la muchacha, les indico a las chicas que limpiaran todo y se retiro con Maya y Misato, esta última se dirigió a su oficina, y llamando al colegio solicito que enviaran a Asuka lo más pronto posible al cuartel.

¿que es lo que te propones- la vos de Gendo era tranquila y pausada como siempre.

-varias cosas a la vez, por un lado, un viejo experimento, por otro, es obvio que las niñas se gustan entre si, creo que si afianzamos esa relación, lograremos por un lado calmar a Asuka, es demasiado impulsiva, independiente, siempre esta provocando, de palabra y sexualmente a sus compañeros, incluso Misato te dirá que hay que encontrar la forma de apaciguarla un poco, creo que viviendo en pareja con Rei lo lograremos, por otro, Asuka puede ser vivificante a su vez para Rei, ella a su vez es demasiado sosa, dependiente de lo que se le pida, neutra diría yo, creo que ambas pueden tallar una impronta de sus propios caracteres en la otra- Gendo miro a Ritzuko con su mentón apoyado en sus manos, sonrío.

¿Cual es el experimento?-

-demostrar la inexistencia del amor, este es solo una variante de algunos comportamientos, lograre que Asuka acepte a Rei como pareja sexual y veras que parecerá enamorada, luego romperé esa atracción y ambas será en adelante solo viejas amantes- la cara de Ritzuko era de piedra. Gendo se recostó en su silla.

-aceptare, por creo que tienes razón en cuanto a la impresión de caracteres, creo que creando una relación, Asuka protegerá mas a Rei, sin arriesgar tanto por una victoria, pero creo que fallaras por completo en tu experimento-

-¿Por que cree eso?- Gendo le sonrío casi con lastima.

-por que yo si conocí el amor, ahora dime ¿que necesitas?-

¿Que demonios le pasa a todo el mundo, me miraban como si fuera un fantasma?- Asuka se sentó en la desordenada oficina de Misato, esta preparo dos cafés, entrego uno a Asuka, no tenia ni idea en como encarar un tema que debería ser privado. Suspiro y se lanzo a la carga.

-debiste ser mas cuidadosa, si yo me hubiera acostado con Rei, me hubiera asegurado que ella comprendiera que era algo privado e intimo, Asuka se quedo en una pieza, casi se le cae el café, se paro de repente, casi jadeando.

-no, no se, a que te refieres- Misato sonrío, se recostó en su silla -supongo que tienes la misma expresión que tuve yo cuando mi madre se entero de que me acostaba con un vecino, vamos, tenias que preparar alguna contestación a algo como esto- Asuka parecía desesperada, se movía a derecha e izquierda, sin soltar la taza del café que se iba derramando, Misato se levanto, rodeo la mesa y trato de calmar a la pelirroja, que parecía presa de un ataque de nervio, le saco el café de la mano, y la sentó en la silla, Asuka estaba pálida y callada.

-Asuka, no tienes que avergonzarte, sientes atracción por una mujer, eso puede ser una confusión de juventud, aun eres joven, si ese es tu camino, te apoyaremos, no te preocupes-

! ODIO A REI ¡, no lo hice por amor, quería humillarla, quería jugar con ella, la niña modelo, la hubieras visto, rogando por que me quedara con ella, Misato arrugo la frente, hablo con disgusto

-quieres decir que te aprovechaste de ella, no te importo la que ella sintiera, simplemente utilizaste tu experiencia para seducirla y dejarla tirada como un trapo-

-si ¿y? que, así es el juego de la vida, el tipo que me violo cuando cumplí once años ahora es un importante científico, mis compañeras de la universidad ahora trabajan en empresas ocupando importantes puestos, alguien les a dicho algo por pervertir a una adolescente, no, no veo por que es malo que le enseñe algo sobre la vida a esa niña-

-eso no te hace mejor, el acto de hacer el amor por primera vez es una de las experiencias que te marcan de por vida, le enseñaste a Rei a que eres igual a esas personas que abusaron de ti-

-ella se recuperara, después de todo es la fantástica Rei, ella es pura y virginal, bueno ya no es virginal- Asuka dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Misato revisaba un mail y también se rió mientras lo imprimía y entregaba a Asuka.

-sabes Asuka, todos a la larga reciben su merecido, iba a decirte que me dabas lastima, pero creo que si a Rei le gusto lo que hiciste, tu castigo será seguir haciéndolo-

Asuka tomo el papel desconcertada y con horror leyó su contenido

" De comandancia-Ikari Gendo-

Para Comandancia -Katsuragui Misato-

Es decisión de la comandancia que la segunda elegida resida junto con la primera en el departamento de esta, informe a la segunda elegida, que deberá preparar sus cosas mas necesarias para un inmediato traslado, deberá estar acomodada y físicamente ubicada a mas tardar mañana por la mañana, el traslado de muebles será mañana por el mediodía

"Gendo Ikari"

¿Es una broma?

-no no lo es, deberías irte de mi casa hoy o mañana temprano, la comandancia es quien decide donde vivimos-

-pero parecen que todos creen que llevamos años revolcándonos, solo fue anoche y jamás tuve intención de repetirlo-

-iré a hablar con el comandante, me parece una locura-

-te lo voy a agradecer Misato-

-no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Rei-

-Es una decisión tomada, no hay mas que hablar- Gendo hojeaba varios papeles, Misato y Asuka permanecían firmes frente al escritorio, Gendo levanto la vista

¿Algo más?

-señor, lo que sucedió anoche entre la primera elegida y yo fue producto de un acto irreflexivo de juventud, no creo que Rei quiera repetirlo, yo por mi parte me sentí avergonzada y me encerré en mi cuarto cuando volví a casa de la Mayor Misato-

Misato miro de reojo a una cándida y tierna Asuka, si mal no recordaba, Asuka fue derecho hacia el refrigerador , comió algo rápidamente, los mando al diablo a Shinji y a ella ante la pregunta de por que había llegado tan tarde y se fue cantando hacia su cuarto. Gendo siguió hojeando y firmando papeles.

-Lo que usted y Rei hagan allí, no es de mi incumbencia ni de la de nadie, si son amantes, amigas o enemigas, espero que al menos lleven una relación profesional, nadie espera que llegue hoy a casa de Rei y tenga relaciones con ella ni que la mate- Gendo se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin decir palabras salio de la oficina, Misato y Asuka se miraron y salieron tras el.

-no aseguro nada- Asuka sonaba increíblemente furiosa.

-temes perder el control- Misato le hizo un guiño pícaro

-no aseguro que no la mate, iré pero lo haré mañana, casi al mediodía, solo asegúrate de que mañana no vaya al colegio-

Ritzuko transpiraba frente a su viejo equipo de química, hacia años que no estaba frente a un mechero de Bunzen, diluyentes y agua ocupaban la mitad de su mesa de trabajo, pero era un experimento secreto y no podía contar siquiera con Maya, se proponía aislar las feromonas de la sangre de Rei, era un trabajo duro y largo, ya que apenas podría obtener poco mas que unos miligramos de ella, luego, si todo salía bien, mediante unas pequeñas modificaciones, obtendría un compuesto especial, que le permitiría dominar el cuerpo de Asuka.

Asuka esperaba frente al edificio donde vivía Rei esperando al camión de mudanza, no tenia muchas cosas, las mando hacia mas de una hora, ella llego caminado, Rei le informo que del camión no había noticias, Asuka que de buen gusto la abría golpeado bajo a la acera a esperar, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Ayanami, pasaron veinte minutos para que el camión llegara al fin.

-disculpe, pero nos retrasamos en cargar las cosas-

¿Que cosas, no tenia mucho que traer?

-las cosas del deposito de NERV- el chofer y Asuka fueron a la parte de atrás del camión, donde dos hombres empezaban a bajar muebles, muchos muebles, demasiados muebles.

-esto no son mis cosas-

-lo que retiramos de su departamento esta detrás de esto, en NERV nos dieron orden de entregarle esto también-

Asuka vio como bajaban una mesa nueva, cuatro sillas, un refrigerador, un juego de platos, vasos, tazas, cubiertos, almohadas, sabanas, cubrecamas, un televisor, un DVD, un equipo de Audio, cafetera, tetera, alacena. También vio como era bajada una enorme cama matrimonial y su colchón. Detrás venían las cajas con la ropa de Asuka, que seguía sin entender mucho que pasaba. Amontonado todo en el departamento de Rei, Asuka firmo la entrega de los muebles.

-Será hasta otra vez, y mis felicidades- Asuka miro al chofer

¿Por que felicidades?

-por la boda, este es un envío usual cuando hay un casamiento, NERV suele hacer este regalo, feliz luna de miel- el chofer cerro la puerta, antes de que Asuka pudiera matarlo con su mirada.

-son muchas cosas- Rei miraba todo, sin alegría ni tristeza en su rostro, el timbre sono, Asuka se apresuro a atender-

-Señorita Soryu, Melanie Yordi, del departamento de RR HH de NERV, vengo a entregarle su nueva tarjeta de crédito- Asuka retiro de su billetera la vieja y tomo la nueva.

-pero aun no ha vencido, por que el cambio- Melanie sonrío

-Esta tiene un limite mayor, ya que ahora vivirá en concubinato con la señorita Ayanami necesitara mayores gastos tal ves, aquí hay otro para la señorita Ayanami.- Asuka necesito tomarse de la puerta para no caerse, Rei entrego su vieja tarjeta y tomo la nueva.

-muchas gracias, que tengan felicidades- Melanie se retiro, Rei cerro la puerta, y Asuka se cayo lentamente al piso

-esto es una pesadilla-.

Cerca de las 2 PM Ritzuko apago su mechero, tenía lo que necesitaba, una jeringa de feromonas de Rei, modificadas. Sonrío y llamo a casa de Rei.

-las necesito a ambas en el laboratorio dentro de una hora- recordó que llevaba casi un día sin dormir.

-Mejor a las 8 PM-

Acaso va a servir de algo, además, por que tanta prisa?- Asuka golpeaba el piso con la punta del pie, esperando que Ritzuko terminara de inyectar a Rei, mientras miraba el moretón que le había dejado la aguja en su brazo, había soportado el espeso fluido, que tomo mas trabajo que lo esperado para ser inyectado. Lo que Asuka no sabia era que Ritzuko se estaba retrasando apropósito en inyectar a Rei, el liquido dentro de la jeringa eran solo vitaminas, mucho mas fluidas que las feromonas modificadas que aplico a Asuka.

Llevara unos segundos mas, si quieres esperar afuera no hay problemas, si quieres volver al departamento, ve- Ritzuko parecía no hacerse problemas por las quejas. Asuka salio del consultorio, Ritzuko termino rápidamente.

-Listo-

-¿Para que es esto?- Rei se acomodaba la manga

-Una ayudita, nada mas- Ritzuko verifico la puerta, Asuka tomaba una lata de refresco en el pasillo, se acerco y empezó a susurrarle a Rei.

-¿Asuka volvió a tocarte hoy?-

No-

Crees que lo hará esta noche?-

No lo se, hablaba de dormir en el sofá, o que yo durmiera en el durmiera en el sofá-

Te gustaría que Asuka te vuelva a tocar como anoche- Rei la miro abúlicamente

Si-

Escucha, deberás hacer esto-.

Cuando Rei pago su boleto de bus, se sentó junto a Asuka, esta parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos mirando a la oscura ciudad, pero esos pensamientos volaron en un segundo.

Que haces, demonios- Asuka trataba de separarse de Rei, que se había tomado de su brazo y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Deja de hacer eso-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que no me gusta-

-Tú me abrazaste anoche-

shhhhhhhhhhh- ambas se sentaron firmes nuevamente, Asuka miraba hacia todos lados para ver si alguien las había visto o escuchado, pero solo una persona, varios asientos mas adelante, viajaba con ellas, se tranquilizo un poco, solo unos segundos.

!HEY, ESTAS LOCA¡- Asuka se levanto gritando, al sentir la mano de Rei acariciar su coño, ahora hasta el chofer volteo a ver que sucedía, Asuka, roja como un tomate sonrió y volvió a sentarse, miro con odio a Rei, la cual parecía no entender por que Asuka reaccionaba así. Asuka se sentó y fulmino con la mirada a Rei, que simplemente apoyo su mano en su pierna. Asuka pensó que lo mejor era terminar el viaje en paz, asé que dejo que la mano de Rei descansara en su muslo, por unos minutos eso pareció funcionar, hasta que Asuka sintió que la mano de Rei se dirigía nuevamente a su entrepierna, poso a su vez su mano sobre la de Rei, y trato de detenerla, por unos minutos continuo el forcejeo silencioso, hasta que Asuka empezó a sentirse extraña, sintió un hormigueó en su vulva y muslo, le faltaba el aire, y la fuerza para detener la mano de Rei parecía escasear, su respiración se hizo mas larga y lenta, a medida que la mano de Rei se apoyo finalmente en su concha, Rei se limitaba a acariciar los labios por sobre las pantaletas, Asuka sentía impotente su propia excitación, asé como al mismo tiempo sentía como sus jugos mojaban sus pantaletas, deseaba y al mismo tiempo rogaba para que no fuera mas lejos, que Rei hundiera sus dedos de una vez en su interior, pero Rei solo apretaba sus dedos por sobre la empapada tela.

Dios ayúdame, no puedo pararla- pensó Asuka que trataba de controlar su respiración, y sus contorsiones, comprendió también que Rei no sabia mas que hacer, eso era afortunado, tal vez pudiera controlarse lo suficiente para evitar un orgasmo, y muy a su pesar se vio obligada a tomarse del brazo del Rei y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, no podía hacer mas, solo aparentar que estaba dormida, la oscuridad dentro del bus ayudaba a dar esa imagen, levanto la vista, vio el tranquilo rostro de Rei, como si no le estuviera aplicando esa malévola caricia, volteo un poco hacia la ventana, no reconoció en donde se encontraba, aun no conocía bien el camino hacia la casa de Rei, luego se aterrorizo al ver su reflejo por un segundo, su cara enrojecida, sus labios entreabiertos, casi al borde del jadeo, de repente esa imagen en el espejo jadeo, abrió los labios y luego se perdió al cerrar sus ojos, un par de dedos habían corrido la mojada tela de sus pantaletas y se introdujeron en su vagina.

Me voy a venir, me voy a venir, me voy a venir- la mente de Asuka reventaba, estaba al borde del orgasmo, unos segundos mas y se encontraría gimiendo y contorneándose incontrolablemente, solo que Rei extrajo de repente sus dedos y se levanto de su asiento.

en la próxima nos bajamos- Asuka la vio desde su silla, trato de componer su respiración, se bajo su falda y se levanto, pero casi pierde la vertical, sus piernas no le respondían, se tomo de el brazo de Rei y caminando lentamente, se dirigieron a la puerta del bus, bajaron mas lentamente aun, Asuka apenas podía mantenerse en pie, esta sentía como la brisa fresca se colaba debajo de su falda, sintió las pantaletas enredadas a un costado de sus labios de su vulva, pero necesitaba ambas manos para sostenerse de Rei, que a su vez la vez la abraso para sostenerla, Asuka sintió en la piel de su brazo la empapada mano de Rei, casi con una mezcla de asco y lujuria comprendió que la mano estaba mojada por sus propios fluidos, cruzaron despacio la calle, recorrieron lentamente la ultima manzana hasta la puerta donde estaba el departamento de Rei, Asuka pensó que la caminata la controlaría algo, pero el roce de la enredada braga y el viento acariciando su vulva no dejaban de calentarla, entraron al edificio, tomaron el ascensor, en el espejo del mismo, Asuka se vio claramente, y rogó por que el pasillo estuviera vacío, era evidente que estaba excitada, se alivio un poco cuando en la penumbra no vio a nadie en el pasillo, Rei abrió la puerta con su llave, y lentamente se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio, Rei ayudo a Asuka a sentarse, y tranquilamente comenzó a desvestirse, al ver esto Asuka se éxito aun mas, casi no podía controlarse, Rei ya completamente desnuda se sentó junto a ella, la miro y apoyo su mano en el muslo de Asuka, esta tomo desesperada la mano y la dirigió a su coño, se froto furiosamente la vulva con la mano de la chica de extraño pelo azul.

-Ayúdame Rei, ayúdame- Asuka perdía el control, Rei la miraba

-No se que hacer-

-Desvísteme, ayúdame- Rei tranquilamente ayudo a Asuka a sacarse la camiseta, luego, con dificultad le quito el sostén, se quedo mirando los pechos de la pelirroja, luego volvió a detenerse, como dudando, Asuka ya al borde de un ataque de nervios perdió definitivamente el control.

-Méteme los dedos, métemelos ya- Asuka le tomo la mano y la llevo a su concha, Rei apunto y introdujo un par de dedos suavemente, Asuka se tomo de las sabanas desesperadamente, Rei introdujo los dedos lo mas profundo posible, hasta que los nudillos hicieron tope con la piel húmeda de su compañera, y durante segundos continuo así, Asuka estaba histérica.

-¿Que esperas, sácalos- Rei resoplo y lentamente retiro los dedos hasta sacarlos por completo, y se quedo mirando los genitales de Asuka, que exploto.

-¿No sabes nada, no lo saques por completo, has así- y ayudándose con sus manos le mostró el movimiento que quería que Rei realizara, envolvió un par de dedos con su mano y empezó un movimiento de ida y vuelta con los dedos.

-Así, ¿entiendes, has así, no lo saques, ni te detengas tonta-

-Esta bien- Rei volvió a introducir sus dedos lo mas adentro de Asuka posible, de repente esta le tomo la mano.

-Empieza lentamente, y ve acelerando de apoco, ¿entiendes?- Rei volvió a resoplar, Asuka libero su mano, Rei empezó el mete-saca lentamente, Asuka tomo su falda y tironeaba de ella, su respiración larga y pausada se aceleraba al mismo ritmo que la mano de Rei, que cada vez introducía y sacaba sus dedos, Asuka comenzaba a mover su pelvis de arriba a abajo, de repente se sentó y se abraso a Rei mientras sufría los espasmos de un orgasmo, pero Rei no detenía su mano. Asuka se volvía loca del placer. Hablaba entre jadeos

Detente, detente, no saque la mano pero detente- Rei se detuvo, sentía las contracciones en la vagina de Asuka, así como la gran cantidad de fluidos que escapaban por sus labios vaginales. Asuka lentamente se calmaba y al tiempo que se volvía a recostar atraía sobre ella a Rei. Esta la seguía, apoyo su cabeza sobre un seno y quedaron calmadas por unos segundos.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, niña modelo- Asuka miraba el techo, ni siquiera habían apagado la luz, Rei permanecía sobre su pecho, su mano, ya quieta aun permanecía en su interior, pero nada mas hacia. Asuka fue la que resoplo ahora, se levanto de golpe, Rei la miro pero Asuka la empujo control la cama, así era como la quería, boca abajo, la desgraciada la había echo acabar, ahora tendría su merecido. Se puso detrás de Rei, abrió sus nalgas, la pequeña raja de la primera estaba a su vista, Asuka estampo un húmedo beso, Rei abrió muy grande sus ojos.

esto te gusta Rei?- Ayanami no dijo nada, Asuka volvió a besar y ahora lamió el ano de Rei, esta disfrutaba en silencio la caricia malvada, pero eso no era lo que Asuka quería, al tiempo de un nuevo beso, introdujo dos dedos en la concha de Asuka, esta gimió, y Asuka sonrió. Introducía y sacaba los dedos.

-¿Esto te alcanza, o quieres mas?- introdujo un tercer dedo. Rei trato de ponerse en cuatro patas pero Asuka empujo la cadera hacia abajo con su mano libre, y volvió a lamer el culo de Rei. Continuo así otro minuto y metió un cuarto dedo, Rei se apoyo en sus codo, a Asuka le era tremendamente excitante el verla así, sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Me detengo?- le pregunto al tiempo que introdujo apenas sus cinco dedos, Rei parecía mirar el techo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, Asuka empujo, lentamente introdujo toda la mano hasta la muñeca, Rei gemía, sus manos aprisionaban la almohada. Asuka lentamente empezó a cerrar el puño, sentía la funda de la vagina aprisionaba su mano a medida que la cerraba, Rei gemía suavemente, lo que le daba confianza para seguir, seguramente le dolía un poco, pero obvio que el placer era superior, decidió seguir el juego como lo había planeado.

-Rei!DATE VUELTA¡- Rei volteo a mirarla, Asuka vio su rostro, desfigurado por una mezcla de placer, dolor, sudor y jadeos, intento moverse, pero el puño en su interior era como que la mantenía en su lugar, gimió y acomodo sus caderas de nuevo.

-Te dije que te des vuelta-

-No puedo-

-Hazlo, o la saco- Asuka movió hacia atrás su mano, Rei volvió a gemir

-! HASLO ¡- Rei lentamente empezó a girar, ambas sentía el roce del puño y la vagina, Rei traspiraba y gemía mas aun, cuando se pudo acomodar de espalda finalmente, respiro largamente,

Miro sus abierto labio y el brazo que se perdía en su interior, luego ambas se miraron fijamente, Asuka acomodo su rostro contra la maraña de bellos azules al tiempo que movía el puño suavemente, Rei empezó a retorcerse, abría las piernas lo mas que podía, era una posición obscena, pero Asuka tenia reservada una sorpresa final, bajo lentamente besando los bellos de Rei y se detuvo sobre el clítoris de Rei.

-Ya conozco este dulce- rodeo con su lengua el pequeño pero hinchado botón, Rei se mordió los labios, y estallo en apenas segundos en un orgasmo incontrolable, su cadera se movía violentamente hacia arriba y abajo, tanto que Asuka se asusto, temía lastimarla, apoyo su brazo libre sobre la cintura de Rei y trato de inmovilizarla, pensaba que si movía su mano en el interior de Rei podía lastimarla.

-! TRANQUILA ¡calma, ya, ya- fueron casi veinte segundos infernales, luego Rei quedo como muerta, Asuka la miraba aterrorizada, aun sin sacar su mano la movió con su brazo libre.

-Rei, Rei, estas bien, hablame-

-Estoy... bien- Ayanami, contesto sin moverse, respiro largamente, y se quedo quieta.

-Me asustaste tonta- Asuka la contemplaba, miro la hinchada vulva de Rei, y su muñeca húmeda saliendo de ella.

-Ahora déjame ver como saco esto- intento retirar el puño, el corazón aun le latía a mil, la excitación dio paso a una sensación de culpa, pudo haberla lastimado, Rei gimió.

-Lo lamento, tengo que moverme- Rei abrió los ojos, asintió. Asuka empezó a abrir la mano, sentía los fluidos entre sus dedos, Rei se movía.

-Tranquila un poco mas, un poco mas, ahora hacia atrás... listo- Rei gimió por ultima vez al salir la mano de su amante finalmente de su interior. Asuka se acostó junto a ella, Rei volvió a acomodarse sobre su hombro, un dedo toco un pezón de Asuka.

-Ya basta Rei-

lo siento, me llama la atención lo suave que puede ser o lo duro que se pone-

ya, por favor duerme-

Rei paso una brazo de Asuka bajo ella y le paso una pierna por sobre ella, y como por arte de magia empezó a dormir, Asuka, demasiado cansada y confundida, tardo solo un par de minuto en dormir.

Y a doce calles de allí, Ritzuko, volvió a sacar cuentas de cuantas pajas necesitaría para conciliar el sueño.

Misato se despertó tarde esa mañana, igual no importaba, había avisado a NERV de que se tomaría la mañana libre por asuntos personales, ser la tercera en la jerarquía de la organización tenia sus ventajas, a otros empleados se les habría negado el permiso, ella lo consiguió, se voltio en la cama y miro la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas bajas, cerro los ojos y continuo en ese dulce estado entre el dormir y el estar plenamente consciente. Se cubrió bien con las sabanas y al hacerlo vio su cuerpo en la semiclaridad que la luz le daba. Allí a un costado de sus piernas estaban sus pantaletas echas un bollo, como sucedía desde que Kaji desapareció, o murió. No tenia sexo desde hacia un mes, eso para ella tan enloquecedor como la soledad. Se destapo el rostro y miro el techo, se preguntaba que haría esa mañana, tal ves algunas compras, hacia tiempo que ni siquiera salía de compras, tal vez podría encontrar a algún tipo guapo y...

-Ya estas pensando en eso- la vos salio de su propia mente, una amargura la invadió.

-No te alcanza con tu mano, no te das asco a ti misma?- se voltio dando la espalda a la ventana, pensando en sus amantes, los fugaces y el otro, sentía que traicionaba a Kaji.

-El te conocía, sabia que terminarías en la cama del primero que se te cruce- el reproche de su conciencia sonaba mas fuerte que la alarma de su reloj, volvió a voltearse como dando la espalda a un interlocutor, el problema era darle la espalda a su conciencia. Allí lo vio, pequeño, bien escondido para alguien que lo buscara, pero como siempre, quien no lo busca, lo encuentra.

que demonios?- la esbelta mujer de pelo negro se levanto de un salto, un repentino pudor le hizo cubrirse un poco, solo tenia puesta una camiseta que ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura, dejando el resto de su cuerpo a la vista, se puso una falda rápidamente, y se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento, Shinji hacia una hora había partido hacia la escuela, junto al marco de entrada estaban las llaves de alimentación eléctrica, las bajo, dejando el departamento sin energía, espero dos minutos y entro de nuevo a su recamara, tal como pensaba, la cámara había agotado su energía de reserva, no funcionaria hasta que restableciera la energía, sin tocarla la reviso, una RS-32, infrarroja, no necesitaba luz clara para filmar, sin conexión directa, trasmitía por microondas las imágenes, rango máximo 60 metros, reviso el departamento, encontró una mas, en el cuarto de Shinji, apuntando a su cama, igual que la primera. Misato explotaba de ira, pensando en lo que habrían visto de ella, noches y noches de masturbaciones y llantos de amargura por la falta de Kaji., y se asusto pensando en las últimas noches en donde sus dedos parecían no alcanzar y pensaba seriamente en traer al chico a su cama. Se termino de vestir y conecto nuevamente la energía, arreglo su cuarto como si nada, tratando de dar una impresión de normalidad a los observadores anónimos, sopesando las posibilidades, solo había dos lugares en donde realizar el seguimiento de las cámaras, como si nada se recostó en la ventana, observando el edificio de enfrente, no parecía haber nada normal, salio hacia el balcón, como quien mira a lo lejos reviso también el otro edificio a un costado del anterior, y los vio, en el cuarto piso, sexta ventana a la izquierda, arreglo unas plantas , entro al departamento nuevamente, saco su 9 mm de detrás de una gaveta y se dirigió a visitar a los mirones.

-¿Quien ocupa el cuarto piso, tres ventanas a la izquierda?- el encargado del edificio miro la identificación de Misato, trago saliva, la organización NERV era omnipresente en la ciudad.

-¿Desde hace meses la ocupan dos tipos, algún problema?-

Déme una copia de la llave del cuarto, y no haga nada hasta que yo le avise- Misato se dirigió al cuarto, espero unos segundos, observo, escucho, miro por la cerradura, uno de los tipos permanecía mirando hacia la entrada de su edificio, seguramente esperando que ella regresara, en sus oídos tenia grandes auriculares, el segundo, parecía dormir con un periódico sobre la cara. Desenfundo su Colt, abrió lo mas silenciosamente que pudo la puerta, ninguno de los tipos escucho algo.

Entro pateando la puerta con la pistola desenfundada, sin darles tiempo de nada, el tipo de los auriculares se quedo mirándola, el segundo roncaba aun.

-Deja tu revolver sobre la mesa, con dos dedos- el tipo obedeció, no pronunciaba palabra.

-Aléjate despacio, y despierta al bello durmiente- el agente se levanto suavemente, pero cuando se acerco a su compañero le zampo un golpe sobre el periódico, el dormilón casi se cae de la silla, pero se quedo mirando a Misato.

-Tranquilos chicos, para quien trabajan?

-No estamos autoriza...- Misato amartillo el revolver, el dormilón sudo.

-Trabajamos para NERV, igual que usted-

-NERV no hace espionaje interno-

Pertenecemos a la quinta sección, sub-oficina de información-

-¿Bajo ordenes de quien?

-Solo sabemos que debíamos llevar un control suyo y del niño, nada más, no sabemos a donde va esto-

-Muy bien, tienen diez segundo para salir de aquí-

No podemos dejar el equi...- Misato miro de muy mala manera a los agentes, amartillo nuevamente su Colt y se dirigió contra ellos, ambos agentes dejaron el cuarto trastabillando. Misato trabo la puerta con una silla, se sentó junto al ordenador, era algún tipo de UNIX, solicitaba un login. Quien seria el desgraciado? Por su mente se cruzo la imagen de Ritzuko, el sistema de NERV solicitaba un Login, casi siempre la primera inicial y el apellido, y un password. Misato y Ritzuko se conocían desde la universidad, y sus claves, violando todos los reglamentos, eran de palabras normales, que evocaban la imagen que veían una de la otra, así la clave de Misato era PUÑETERA, ya que a Ritzuko jamás se la veía con un hombre, la de Ritzuko era NINFOMANA, ya que decía que Misato no podía estar sin un tipo entre sus piernas. Decidió probar, tenia un presentimiento.

LOGIN: RAKAGUI

PASWORD: NINfomaNA

Para su desilusión, el sistema le dio entrada, Misato golpeo la mesa, insulto, tomo un vaso de agua y lo derramo sobre el ordenador, luego se dirigió a la oficina de Ritzuko.

Asuka sintió el sol sobre su rostro y se dio cuenta de que se quedo dormida, intento sentarse en la cama, pero el cuerpo de Rei se lo impedía, Ayanami dormía sobre su hombro, una mano se apoyaba sobre uno de sus senos, y las piernas de ambas parecían enredadas.

Asuka observo el lió de piernas, y respiro hondo, decidió quedarse acostada, no tenia intención de despertar a Rei, si bien tenia ganas de ir al baño, podía espera aun.

Se sentía sucia, transpirada, su mano derecha tenia restos secos de los fluidos de Rei, trato de acomodarse un poco, pero el peso de Rei descansaba sobre su hombro y brazo, lo sentía dormido, volvió a desistir.

-¿Que me paso?- la pregunta interna tenia una respuesta, perdió el control, ELLA perdió el control, Rei hizo lo que quiso con ella, y ella luego continuo el juego, Asuka había tenido sexo con otras chicas anteriormente, pero jamás había sentido o echo lo de anoche. El recuerdo de la necesidad que sentía de Rei la abrumaba, y luego se sintió obligada a satisfacerla, y llego mucho mas lejos de lo que jamás fue. Ella jamás ofrecía algo, ella siempre era la que recibía.

Acaso te estas enamorando de la muñeca?- Asuka miro a la desnuda figura acostada con ella, Rei no era fea, era una muñeca perfecta, pero tampoco era una miss universo. Pero segundo y más importante, ella no era lesbiana, podría tener contacto sexual de vez en cuando con una chica, pero eso no sacaba de su cabeza el hecho de que le gustaban los chicos. Entonces, ¿por que?

De repente Rei se despertó y la miro fijamente, Asuka se asusto de los ojos rojos de Rei, pero esta se levanto de repente y apresuradamente se dirigió al baño. Asuka sonrió, Rei no cerro la puerta y escuchaba la caída de un largo chorro en el inodoro, cruzo las piernas para no orinarse, cuando Rei reapareció en la puerta se encamino a su vez y se sentó cuando las primeras gotas se escapaban

Oh, que asco, el asiento esta caliente- se limpio suavemente los genitales y salio del baño, Rei continuaba desnuda mirando al reloj, Asuka se puso unas pantaletas limpias, una camiseta liviana, luego levanto una manta y se tapo con ella, no había razón para estar levantada, por lo menos hasta la tarde, y verdaderamente tenia sueño.

-¿no vas a levantarte?

-No, no hay razón, es tarde para ir a la escuela, además tengo sueño niña modelo-

-Yo también- Rei se introdujo en la cama al lado de Asuka, esta le reto.

-Ponte algo desvergonzada- Rei la miro como no entendiendo.

-Dormimos toda la noche desnudas, ahora quieres dormir vestida?- Asuka, que seguía sin entenderse ni siquiera si misma, se quedo callada, Rei se quedo desnuda, y en minutos dormía, Asuka no pudo mas que observarla.

-¿Como puede hacer eso?- tardo varios minutos, pero también se quedo dormida.

-¿Como pudiste hacer esto?- Misato estaba roja de furia, Ritzuko continuaba digitando en su teclado, tomo otro sorbo de café, los agentes le habían informado del descubrimiento de Misato y ella se quedo esperando el rapapolvo.

Estoy autorizada por el comandante para poner cámaras en las habitaciones de los elegidos-

Eso no te permite ponerlas en la MIA-

Ritzuko cerró su ordenador, y se levanto a cerrar la puerta, luego se sentó frente a Misato, que continuaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

Misato, te conozco, y debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pero, sinceramente estoy esperando que Shinji termine definitivamente en tu cuarto, por eso la cámara allí-

-¿Estas loca? Como crees que yo voy a tirarme a un borrego?- Ritzuko bebió tranquilamente otro sorbo de café

-¿Seria el primero?- Misato no abrió la boca, Ritzuko dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Misato bajo la cabeza.

En verdad piensas que me lo voy a tirar?-

-Yo, el comandante, el vise comandante- Misato se derrumbo sobre el escritorio

-¿Tan mala fama tengo?-

-Crees que no lo sabíamos cuando dejamos a Shinji ir a tu departamento, el comandante piensa que podrías ser una buena maestra de, tal vez no sepa como comunicarse con su hijo, pero piensa que tu eres mejor que una puta pagada.

-una puta gratis-

-Una buena persona Misato, que seas adicta al sexo no te hace mejor o peor que nadie aquí, créeme, te envidio, te recibiste, lograste una carrera, un buen empleo, tienes amigos, y vives la vida, yo me la paso todas las noches viéndolos para tener algo con que calentarme y poder conciliar el sueño rápidamente, tu fuiste la que me dijiste que no hay nada mas triste que una cama fría, y la mía esta eternamente helada-

-¿Se supone que debo tenerte lastima?-

-Piensa lo que quieras, solo recuerda, si pierdes el control con Shinji, nadie te dirá nada-

-No se si eso me hace sentir mejor, parece que todo el mundo espera que me convierta en una especie de vampiresa-

Solo unos pocos sabemos de tu problema, los comandantes y yo, así como saben que soy una eterna onanista, que Asuka es insoportable, que Rei es autista, que Shinji es un "pajero depresivo", solo que ellos que necesitan conocer en detalles a su circulo mas intimo-

Misato se levanto y se encamino pensativamente hacia la puerta, Ritzuko tenia una ultima pregunta.

-¿Hiciste algo con mis cámaras?-

-Ha esta hora puedes recogerlas en el deposito de basura- Ritzuko sonrió

Asuka había sido muy clara con Rei, en publico debían mantenerse a distancia, hablar lo menos posible, tocarse lo mínimo. ¿Rei había comprendido? Ella aseguro que si, en el bus se sentaron en lugares apartados, cuando llegaron a los cuarteles de NERV parecían desconocerse entre ellas. Pasaron por los pasillos a distancia, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, en los vestuarios estaban acostumbradas a estar solas, y si todo hasta allí había salido bien, se derrumbo. Si bien Rei se desnudaba y cambiaba de ropa sin el menor problema, Asuka se sintió súbitamente aterrorizada, espero a que Rei tuviera puesto su Enter Pluig y que saliera del vestuario rumbo a alguna cápsula de simulación para que ella terminara de cambiarse. Minutos después la segunda elegida comenzaba sus pruebas de sincronización, que la mantendría pensando por varias horas en otras cosas.

Misato se escapo de NERV casi a las cinco de la tarde, no pasaba nada desde hacia semanas, ningún ángel atacaba y en ese caso una comandante de tácticas y operaciones era un sobrante en la organización. Se compro un helado, y continuo su paseo, recordó sus pensamientos de la mañana, su necesidad de darse algún gusto, alguna compra, observo las vidrieras de la calle comercial, mirando precios, observando modelos de camisetas, pantalones, minifaldas, camperas, siguió así durante una hora, hasta que la vista de una prenda la hipnotizo, ESO era justamente lo que necesitaba, además el precio no era prohibitivo, entro al pequeño negocio saludo a la chica que la atendió, señalo la prenda deseada, la chica que la atendía le alababa la elección, la calidad de la tela, su increíble precio, al tiempo que le mostraba la prenda.

-Además, a su novio le va encantar, este camisón transparente no deja nada librado a la imaginación-

-Lo se, es por eso que lo llevo- Misato guiño pícaramente un ojo a la chica que sonriso.

Mientras se retiraba del negocio, Misato sonreía pensando en ver la cara de Shinji cuando la viera con eso puesto, en ese momento, si todos lo esperaban, ella se convertiría en la profesora que todos esperaban que fuera.

A las seis de la tarde Shinji se despidió de Asuka y Rei, y se dirigió al apartamento de Misato, Rei y Asuka se dirigieron hacia la parada de bus, Rei se sentó, y luego de pagar su pasaje Asuka se sentó a su lado, Rei iba a protestar.

esta bien chica modelo, solo no me toques y todo ira bien- Rei continuo el viaje mirando por la ventana, Asuka cansada por el día de practicas se quedo dormida, y minutos después, descubriría con furia que se apoyo en el hombro de Rei.

Ambas llegaron al departamento, Rei se encargo de abrir la puerta y Asuka casi la empujo para entrar, hacia calor, antes de salir habían cerrado las ventanas por que parecía que podría llover, pero un sol como un huevo frito reino toda la tarde. Mientras Asuka habría las ventanas, Rei empezó a cocinar, Asuka tomo un breve baño, entro a la cocina con su habituales "camiseta blanca apta para todo lo que no sea trabajo" sin sujetador, y sus shorts naranja ultra ajustados, Asuka tal vez por la costumbre de usar siempre ese tipo de ropa, no captaba la idea de lo increíblemente sexy que se veía así, rodeo la mesa de la cocina hacia el nuevo refrigerador, con sus senos saltando alegremente, Rei se quedo congelada, solo su cabeza se movía, siguiendo los saltarines pezones que parecían querer atravesar la tela de la camiseta. Asuka se sirvió un poco de jugo y volvió a rodear la mesa, se sentó en la mesada de la cocina, a un costado de Rei, esta bajo la cabeza, de repente. Asuka bebió despreocupadamente y le pregunto a Rei.

-¿Que vamos a comer, niña modelo?- Rei continuaba con la cabeza agachada, Asuka la miro extrañada.

-Rei, ¿te sientes mal?- Rei parecía una estatua, y se movió de repente, abrazo a Asuka por la cintura y apoyo su mejilla contra el ombligo de la pelirroja, esta escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo, trato de separase del férreo abrazo de la primera elegida, pero esta no parecía dispuesta a soltar su presa.

-¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa?- Asuka se revolvía furiosamente, sin embargo Rei no soltaba nada, Asuka se detuvo y observo la coquera azul contra su vientre.

-Rei, suéltame- no hubo reacción

-Rei, te dije que me sueltes- ídem anterior

-¿Acaso no teníamos un trato?-

-No estamos fuera-

-Rei !SUELTAME¡- Asuka volvió a moverse, pero de repente volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación, mezcla de excitación y falta de fuerza, sus movimientos se hicieron menos violentos, cada vez estaba mas quieta, mientas su respiración se hizo mas audible, un fuego parecía subir por el cuerpo de Asuka, comenzando desde su vagina y extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo, empezó a empujar la cabeza de Rei hacia abajo, pero esta se resistía, Asuka la reto al tiempo en que trataba de acostarse en la mesada, dejando sus piernas y genitales fuera de la mesa.

-¿Es que no aprendes nada, quítame las pantaletas de una vez, como hice yo anoche- Rei comprendió lo que le pedía, y separándose de Asuka le bajo el short y luego las pantaletas, la empapada tela que cubría los labios vaginales se separo suavemente de la piel de Asuka, quien una vez liberada de su ropa interior abrió desvergonzadamente las piernas, dejando todo su coño a la vista de Rei, que miraba sin atinar a hacer algo, Asuka se volvía loca por la falta de imaginación de su amante.

-¿No vas ha hacer nada?-

-No estoy segura que hacer-

-Pásale la lengua a la raja, lentamente como si fuera un helado- la escena tal vez tenia algo de cómico, con Asuka semiapoyada en sus codos, mirando a Rei entre sus piernas, Rei obedeció y sacando su lengua la paso sobre el coño de Asuka, quien se volvió a sentar del placer que sintió, Rei continuo su trabajo, Asuka acariciaba el pelo de esta, sentía que un orgasmo se acercaba, y se sentía excitarse aun mas.

-Rei, mírame- Rei se detuvo y levanto la vista, sus labios y sus cachetes estaban empapados por los jugo de Asuka, esto volvió a excitarse aun mas, era como un circulo que la encendía mas y mas.

-Continua- Rei volvió a su trabajo con la lengua, en menos de un minuto Asuka se sintió al borde del orgasmo, rodeo la cabeza de Rei con sus piernas y casi que se doblo sobre ella.

-No te detengas, por favor no te detén...- Asuka se estremeció y retorció, casi gritaba, aunque apretara los dientes, pero no podía descansar, ya que Rei no se detenía, Asuka continuaba en un frenesí, retorciéndose sintió algo lejano, muy lejos de la lengua de Rei.

-Rei…- ella continuaba lamiendo

-Rei…Re…i- ídem, entonces, en medio del zumbido de su cabeza lo distinguió claramente.

-Rei, el timbre- pero Rei no se detenía, continuaba como se lo había indicado, Asuka recordó haber invitado a Hikari, para prevenir justamente lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, y que no podía detener.

Rei, detente... la... puerta- viendo que la chica de pelo azul no se detenía, hizo el esfuerzo supremo, paso una de sus piernas por sobre la cabeza de Rei y se dejo caer al piso.

Rei la miraba confundida.

Rei... la... puerta, ve a ver quien es- Asuka trataba de levantarse, apoyándose en los muebles, Rei la miro, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Rei espera, arréglate la ropa- Asuka noto que se había abierto la camisa, y una notoria humedad mojaba las pantaletas de Rei, esta se abotono la camisa y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, donde el timbre sonaba sin cesar.

-¡Rei ESPERA!- Rei resoplo y se dio vuelta, Asuka se acerco con un paño de la cocina y le limpio la cara de sus propios fluidos, la manos le temblaba.

listo, dile que tenias una llamada, por eso no habrías, también dile que yo estoy tomando un baño, enseguida saldré, Y NO LE CUENTES NADA DE LO QUE HACEMOS SOLAS; ¿ENTIENDES?- Rei asintió salio de la cocina, Asuka le oyó recibir a Hikari, se dio media vuelta, recogió ropa limpia del cuarto y se dirigió al baño, abrió las llaves del agua, y se observo en el espejo, su cara roja de la excitación, aun temblaba un poco, solo su corta camiseta la cubría, dejando su pubis y su brillantes coño y muslos a la vista.

-Por dios ¿que me esta pasando?

-Por dios, ¿que estoy haciendo?- Misato se observo en el espejo, había tomado un largo baño con sales, luego se depilo íntegramente, no dejo un vello sobre su cuerpo, su vulva se parecía a la de sus trece años, aunque mucho mas carnosa.

-¿Efectos del uso?- Misato no podía dejar de ser sarcástica ni siquiera con sigo misma.

-Aunque aquí también hay más, y es tooodoo natural- se palpo los turgentes senos, que daban envidia al 99 por ciento del personal femenino de NERV. Se sentó en la cama y observo el pequeño y transparente camisón que había comprado por la tarde, debajo de el se veía sin problemas el diseño del cubrecama, como si no importara el echo de que hubiera dos capas de tela. Solo un pequeño tinte celeste era la única diferencia a la vista.

-Esto, e ir desnuda es lo mismo- se puso el camisón y se observo nuevamente en el espejo su figura, sus formas, sus detalles parecían remarcarse en ese azul suave. Suspiro.

-¿En verdad vas a hacerlo?- se mordió los labios, jamás había estado con un chico virgen, ella podría saberlo todo sobre el sexo, pero no era la maestra que todos esperaban que fuera, aparte Shinji no era el típico adolescente. Podría estar desesperado por el sexo, podría estar confundido sobre su sexualidad, en ese caso acosarlo podría confundirlo aun mas. Suspiro una vez más.

-El problema no es el, eres tu, y lo sabes- tomo una bata, la mas pequeña que tenia y se cubrió, el reloj marcaba las 10:05.

Tomo aire y se dirigió al cuarto del chico, la primera semana Shinji dormía con la puerta abierta, luego empezó a dormir encerrado.

-Como no, si lo provocaste de mil maneras- la prueba debió ser mas dura aun con Asuka, el olor a concha dentro del pequeño departamento lo abría puesto a al palo literalmente. Acerco el oído a la puerta, luego trato de ver por la cerradura, y vio lo que quería, el chico tenía una mueca que le pareció graciosa, ambas manos bajo las sabanas (a pesar del calor), estas estaban acampanadas.

-Bueno, y tu ¿no haces lo mismo todas las noches?- Misato volvió a tomar aire y golpeo la puerta.

¿Shinji, puedo pasar?- no espero contestación para entrar, el chico se volteo de lado, tratando de contener su agitada respiración, Misato encendió el velador, el rostro de Shinji revelo perlas de sudor, se froto los ojos como quien acababa de despertar, Misato lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Con sueño?-

-Si estaba durmiendo-

-Hace calor ¿verdad?-

-Mucho,... pero no tanto-

¿Si tienes calor, por que no sacas las sabanas? Misato hizo el ademán de destaparlo, Shinji la detuvo rápidamente.

-Hey, ¿que ocultas allí?-

-Nada-

-Entonces, ¿por que no te destapas?- el chico escondió la cabeza en la almohada, Misato sonrió.

-Shinji... no somos tan distintos-

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Que crees que hago todas las noches?- Shinji la miro.

-¿Tu también?

Algo hay que hacer para vivir- una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, volvió a tratar de levantar nuevamente las sabanas, Shinji volvió a detenerla.

Shinji, no te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte, ni reírme, ni hacer comentarios- lentamente destapo al chico, como lo esperaba, Shinji estaba desnudo, y se puso rojo como un tomate, Misato miraba el duro pene del tercer elegido.

-¿Te parece pequeño? La pregunta le causo una sonrisa.

-No, es normal, ni chico ni grande- Misato tomo una mano de Shinji y la llevo al cinturón que sujetaba su bata, Shinji se quedo tieso.

-Bien, eso no se va a desatar solo- Shinji comprendió y tiro del cinturón, que callo y abrió un poco la bata, Misato le dio la espalda.

-Me ayudas- Shinji se arrodillo y ayudo a deslizar la bata por el cuerpo, revelando el casi totalmente transparente camisón, Shinji le beso el cuello y trato de correr una de las cintas que sostenían la prenda de su hombro, Misato volteo el rostro, lo recibió con un beso y lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, la noche es larga- aumento la intensidad de la luz y se recostó junto a Shinji, con la mayor claridad el chico podía contemplar el cuerpo azulado de la chica.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Eres hermosa-

-¿Habías visto a una mujer desnuda?

-No tan de cerca-

-Haa, ¿a quien espiaste?

-bueno, a Asuka y a ti- Misato se puso de lado hacia el

-¿a mi?

-Te depilaste-

-Mas bien me afeite- ambos se miraron largos segundos

-Tendrás que ayudarme, mi manual no pasa de aquí- a Misato la frase le encanto.

-¿Sabes que, el mío también- a Shinji se le borro la sonrisa. (n/t :claro, quien no queda con esa cara… ni el papa le cree eso a Misato)

tranquilo, no pienso dormir esta noche- Misato monto a Shinji sentándose a horcajadas sobre el vientre de el, al tiempo que le hacia cosquillas, las sonrisas de ambos se mezclaron, Misato dejo de pinchar a Shinji y se quedo quieta, el chico notaba que su respiración se hizo mas pausada y larga, notaba el calor y la suavidad de la entrepierna de la mujer sobre su vientre, ella empezó a frotar su coño contra el, esto lo excito aun mas, sentía que su pene iba a reventar. Misato lo busco a tientas con las manos, cuando lo encontró, lo tomo suavemente y empezó a retroceder hacia el, miro a Shinji y noto de repente una cara de terror en su rostro, se detuvo.

-Tranquilo, si tu quieres lo dejamos- Misato pareció levantarse, Shinji la detuvo.

-¿Estas seguro?- el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, Misato volvió a tomar el pene de Shinji, lo coloco en la entrada de su vulva, y lenta pero decididamente lo introdujo en su interior, Shinji sentía el calor, la humedad, y el abrazo de la vagina de Misato, que no paro hasta hacer tope su coño contra el pubis del chico.

-¿estas bien?- el chico asintió, Misato comenzó un lento y corto movimiento, sabia que el muchacho no soportaría mucho, por otra parte, la sensación de verse nuevamente haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, y con alguien que quería tanto como Kagi, la enternecía y la desarmaba.

Misato...- tal como lo pensaba Shinji no soporto mucho, sintió la explosión del chico en su interior, y sintió un orgasmo fuerte y sorpresivo, ambos se abrazaron repitiendo mutuamente sus nombres.

El chico sentía los espasmos de sus miembros, y como Misato lo empapaba. Ambos permanecieron abrasados casi un minuto entero

-Lo lamento, yo no quería...-

shhh, no paso nada, no te diste cuenta, yo también acabe-

-¿Lo hice bien? -

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no esperaba que te fueras tan rápido, lo que no esperaba era que me hiciera acabar tan rápido, maldito-

-Misato, ¿no deberíamos usar algo, digo, ¿no deberías protegerte?-

-No, quiero ser madre- los ojos del chico casi se salen, Misato casi muere de la risa

-Tranquilo, es chiste, no hay razón, tu eres uno de los tipos mas sanos del planeta, y yo me hice unos análisis y tampoco tengo nada, así que con unas pastillas anticonceptivas basta- Misato se movió un poco y sintió (como pensaba) el firme pene de Shinji en su interior.

-Demos vuelta, pero que no se salga- torpemente y entre risas quedaron con Misato bajo-Shinji arriba.

-Muy bien, ahora, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, y que no se salga- Shinji echo la cadera hacia atrás y... se salio de Misato.

UPS, ¿ahora que hago?

entra de nuevo- Shinji buscaba la entrada, Misato trataba de contener la risa.

déjame a mi, siente lo que hago- la chica tomo el miembro del muchacho y llevándolo por su raja, Shinji sintió como de repente se hundió en ella.

vez, no es tan difícil, ahora, adelante, atrás, adel...-

lante atrás, adelante atrás- Shinji empezó el vaivén, bastante apresurado, y sin ningún ritmo.

tranquilo, tranquilo, mas despacio, esto se hace entre dos, te vas ha ir tu solo, tienes que esperar a tu pareja, tomate tu tiempo- el chico se tranquilizo, empezó un movimiento mas acompasado.

así-

así, pero has un recorrido mas largo, adentro hasta donde puedas, atrás hasta casi sacarla- Shinji seguía las instrucciones, los crecientes jadeos de Misato le indicaban que estaba haciéndolo bien, pero, Misato parecía mover su pubis hacia el

¿pasa algo?

no, tonto, cuando las chicas se calientan, se mueven así, estas haciéndolo muy bien, sigue-

reiniciaron los movimientos por varios minutos, de repente ella empezó a moverse mas rápido, abrazo a Shinji mientras casi gritaba, el chico se asusto, pero comprendió enseguida, se detuvo hasta que Misato se calmo, sentía contracciones en la vagina de ella, casi se viene el también, pero logro contenerse.

¿estas bien?-

si, uff, hace mucho que no me sentía así- Shinji se recostó sobre ella, usando el busto de ella como almohada, ella lo acariciaba.

vamos, la noche es joven, y tú no acabaste esta vez-

¿no dirán nada?-

nadie debe por que enterarse-

¿podremos mantenerlo en secreto?-

veremos, por favor, esta noche no pienses en eso, piensa en hoy, piensa en ahora, estas conmigo, estas dentro mío, te estoy dando lo mas sagrado de mi, abrí mis entrañas a ti, estoy aceptando tus lacras en mi interior, no solo por que te quiero, por que LO quiero, lo necesito, esta es mi droga, por favor, ayúdame , no dejes caer a cualquier cosa entre mis piernas, si no me ayudas, no se que podría hacer- Misato lloraba, Shinji empezó a acariciarla, intento salirse, Misato cruzo las piernas detrás de el.

no, no me dejes, por favor-

tranquila, tranquila, solo me estoy acomodando, ¿quieres estar arriba, podrás hacer lo que quieras- ella asintió, nuevamente, se voltearon sin separarse, las lágrimas en los ojos de Misato contrastaban con su sonrisa, ella amaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

¿listo? El chico asintió, ella empezó el vaivén, cada vez mas rápido, ambos jadeaban, Shinji sintió que explotaba cuando eyaculo, Misato se detuvo y sintió como el chico se derramaba en su interior, ahora fue ella quien casi acaba, le dio un minuto, y comenzó nuevamente a moverse, cada vez mas rápido, cada mas fuerte, ahora movía la cadera circularmente también, el chico se sentó y se abrazo a ella, en esa posición alcanzaba justo los pezones de, la que ahora, era su chica, mordió y besaba alternadamente, hasta que ambos empezaron a gritar, y estallaron en un orgasmo simultaneo, Misato se derrumbo sobre el chico, Shinji sentía que Misato parecía orinarse, le estaba empapando el pubis y los testículos, pero lo que ambos sentían, eran sus mutuas contracciones, como si pene y vagina no quisieran separarse, ambos quedaron como muertos, y rápidamente perdieron la conciencia.

-**Historia original de Vals negro… subido por Cloud fox, ya que al desgraciado del Ariel se le chupaba subirlo yo quise aunque estoy arriesgando mi residencia en fanfiction, no me interesa total lo hago por un amigo que tenia una buena historia y que no se atrevía a publicar a si que si van a dejar reviews que sean a nombre de el, se les agrádese por haber leído este pornofic… no esperen continuación. **


End file.
